Las Chicas
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: serie de mini historias contadas del punto de vista de las chicas, Multi pairing , AU, Bebe, Rebecca, Nicole, Wendy, Red, Tammy, Heidi, Henrietta, Estella, Shelly y Lexus
1. El caso de Barbara

**Hola gente** , Esta historia sera una serie de capítulos contados por la chicas de South Park, ¿porque? simplemente por que no hay muchos fanfics centrados en ellas, y a mi me pareceninteresantes; la historia podría considerarse un Universo Alternativo ya que las chica tiene entre 18 y 20 años, osea que están en sus edades universitarias, las historias pueden estar relacionadas entre ellas ya que ocurren en un mismo plano, no sera un fic muy largo...pero si tendrá varios capítulos

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece :(

* * *

 **El caso de Barbara Stevens**

Desde niña se habían referido a mi como "bonita" y "linda", claro que hasta mis doce años no les había prestado atención a esas palabras, carecía de vanidad como la mayoría de las niñas en aquellos tiempos , pero al llegar a la pubertad eso cambio dramáticamente, mi cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse de manera precoz, y antes de los trece años mis senos ya tenían un tamaño considerable...

 _"te estas convirtiendo en una mujer, Bebe; estoy orgullosa de ti"_

fueron las palabras de mamà al momento de obsequiarme mi primer brassiere,sabia lo que era la pubertad; lo había leído en varios libros de biología antes y sabia de los cambios físicos, pero en ningún libro te dicen como esos cambios físicos afectan tu vida social, tus emociones y la forma en la que te tratan los demás; sobretodo en los prejuicios que forman de ti sin siquiera conocerte

Por que cuando en la escuela se dieron cuenta de mis nuevos atributos, los chicos de pronto querían pasar mas tiempo conmigo, yo les parecía "interesante" y me invitaban a todas partes, esto provoco el enojo de las que se decían mis amigas y comenzaron a esparcir rumores desagradables sobre mi, eso me dolió mucho, creí que tenia mejores amigas y de pronto me di cuenta que estaba sola; no quise aceptar el estar sola y acepte la compañía de los chicos, pero no paso mucho tiempo para cuenta de que ellos solo estaban atraídos por mi cuerpo , a ninguno le interesaba si yo ganaba el maldito premio nobel, lo único que querían era ver debajo de mi ropa, pero yo nunca permití que eso pasara; a pesar de los rumores que me describían como una arpía devora hombres, la verdad es que hasta mis dieciocho años yo seguía siendo virgen, pero gracias a los rumores ni siquiera mis padres lo creían, todos pensaban de mi que era una zorra superficial que dormía con cualquiera, pero yo solo era una chica ordinaria que gustaba de vestir a la moda, beber soda y a veces jugar videojuegos; asi que después de entrar a la universidad me propuse a mi misma demostrarle a todos que no era la _"tonta puta"_ que todos creían, estudie bastante para tener un promedio aceptable y lograr mi sueño de convertirme en abogada

"tienes un promedio sobresaliente, eres una buena alumna Stevens"

Esa fue la primera vez que Wendy Testaburger me hablo, ella era la alumna mas destacada de nuestro curso; ella representaba todo lo que yo quería que me reconocieran, era mas reconocida por su inteligencia que por su belleza (a pesar de si ser bonita) y tenia el respeto que yo quisiera, sin embargo dado a mi largo tiempo de no tener amigas, sentía desconfianza hacia ella (al igual que el resto de las mujeres)

-gracias...supongo-

-no sueles convivir mucho con el resto de las chicas ¿verdad?-

-casi no tengo amigas, ni amigos; prefiero estudiar-

-saldré con mis amigas este sábado por si quieres acompañarnos, un poco de diversión no te matara-

Me sentí un poco insegura con respecto a esa invitación, sabia de experiencia propia que las chicas pueden llegar a ser traicioneras y mentirosas, pero hacia mucho tiempo que de verdad no salia con otras chicas, quería tener amigas aunque no lo pareciera, así que me arriesgue a ir esa reunión el sábado; y conocí a las que se convertirían en mis verdaderas amigas; Wendy Testaburger, Red Tucker, Heidi Turner y Nicole Daniels; gracias a ellas aprendí a confiar de nuevo y darme cuenta de que no todas las chicas son traidoras, ellas no me juzgaban por mi físico ni creían que les robaría a sus novios, empece a salir muy a menudo con ellas, incluso pude convivir con sus novios y los amigos de ellos, y así lo conocí a el...

 _"Clyde es un idiota"_

 _"es como una bolsa infinita de tacos"_

 _"es un llorón"_

 _"no es muy inteligente, su promedio es de los mas bajos"_

Eran las opiniones comunes que escuchaba respecto a Clyde Donovan, y eran totalmente ciertas, Clyde era un chico lindo, pero no era precisamente un adonis, era algo robusto (no tan obeso como Eric Cartman), con los ojos castaños al igual que su cabello, no era nada espectacular físicamente hablando, y su personalidad era como la de un niño de diez años; razón por la que era considerado el bufón del curso, un perdedor segun los maestros y un desastre segun sus amigos; hasta ahora no se que fue lo que me enamoro de el, tal vez sea el hecho de que no importa que situación sea, el siempre me hace reír...es un idiota, es mi idiota

-deberías declarartele- me recomendó Red - es obvio que tu también le gustas

-no se...nunca me le he declarado a alguien-

-pues te recomiendo que no lo pienses tanto, escuche que Lola va tras el-

esa declaración me tomo completamente por su sorpresa, yo tenia pensado esperar un poco mas y no ilusionarme en caso de que mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, pero no tome en cuenta que Clyde tendría otras pretendientes...

y fue así como tome el valor para declararme,fuera de la casa de los Donovan, con tres ordenes de tacos tocando insistentemente el timbre para declararle al chico tonto que me gusta

\- ¿Bebe? ¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto el castaño despues de abrir la puerta

-Clyde Donovan...-incluso deje de respirar en ese momento- ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

le pregunte con las mejillas completamente rojas y escudándome tras los tacos para que no lo notara, nunca había sentido tal vergüenza en mi vida; nunca había pensado en ser yo la que le pidiera a un chico salir, mis pensamientos se cortaron por unos sollozos, cuando aparte los tacos de mi campo de visión me di cuenta de que Clyde lloraba

-eh.. ¿que pasa? ¿porque lloras?-

-es que...-dice mientras se limpia los mocos- es que..nunca se me habían declarado con tacos! y nunca pensé que alguien tan bonita como tu lo haría! solo mírate, eres la chica mas sexy del plantel e incluso traes tacos...¿estoy soñando? porque no me quiero caer de la cama...-

sonreí, Clyde es tan llorón e impredecible; no tiene miedo de mostrar lo marica que puede llegar a ser, eso lo hace tan diferente de todos los hombres que conozco, entonces lo abrace con ternura y el correspondió a mi abrazo

-entonces... ¿no estoy soñando?-

\- ¿quieres que te pellizque?-

-no, tienes la uñas muy largas-

-y que dices... ¿quieres ser mi novio?-

-esta bien...pero si preguntan; yo fui quien se te declaro; y lo hice en un carisimo restaurante francés-

Me reí de las ocurrencias de mi ahora novio y le plante un beso en los labios; si, yo soy Barbara Stevens, una de las chicas mas bonitas y sexys de la universidad, y si, salgo con el chico gordito mas tonto de la clase, no podría desear mas, muchas personas aun piensan que estoy con el solo por interés (su padre tiene una zapateria, y yo soy adicta a la moda) otros piensan que me vería mejor al lado de chicos guapos y populares (como Craig o Gregory), pero a diferencia de antes ya no me importa lo que diga la gente, la gente siempre va a hablar, al diablo los chismes, los rumores y los prejuicios, ahora soy feliz con un chico que me hace sonreír y nadie va a cambiar eso.

* * *

y ese es el primer capitulo, como ven, espero les haya gustado leerlo así como a mi escribirlo

Sayonara!


	2. La vida social de Rebecca

Hola a quien lea este fanfic :D en esta ocasión dejo un capitulo que me gusto mucho escribir, y basado en una chica que AUN ESPERO vuelva a aparecer en la serie (soñar no cuesta) XD espero les guste este capitulo

 **Luis Carlos:** el sentido del humor es mas importante que una cara bonita, por eso Bebe prefiere a Clyde, en mi rancho dicen "verbo mata carita"

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de sus respectivos autores

* * *

 **Las Chicas**

Mi nombre es Rebecca Costwolds, tengo diecinueve años y soy estudiante de medicina, al igual que Mark, mi hermano mellizo; el cual es además mi mejor amigo y mi confidente, si, para muchas personas sonara raro que nos nombremos mejores amigos mutuamente, pero es porque solo nos hemos tenido el uno al otro, siempre vivimos apartados de otros niños, ¿la razón? nuestros padres son maestros y decidieron educarnos en casa para evitar que copiáramos los malos hábitos de otros niños, Mark y yo nunca tuvimos amigos y casi no salíamos de nuestra casa, solo estudiábamos y hasta nuestros juegos eran didácticos, en conclusión; crecimos como unos niños prodigios, pero nuestras habilidades sociales eran nulas…

Cuando tuvimos la edad suficiente para ir a la universidad nuestros padres ya no podían enseñarnos nada más y se vieron obligados a inscribirnos en la universidad de Colorado; elegimos carreras distintas, él quiso enfocarse en Psiquiatría (siempre le ha intrigado el comportamiento de las personas) y yo elegí Neurocirugía; obviamente empezamos a tomar clases distintas y ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, además pude notar que aunque al principio los chicos de su curso se burlaban de él, paulatinamente fueron aceptándolo en su grupo

Dado que ahora mi hermano tenía amigos yo pasaba mucho tiempo sola, demasiado, un día mientras estaba en la biblioteca un chico me abordo, empezó a hablarme y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que mientras él hablaba yo solo miraba a todas partes y me mordía los labios, cuando la noche cayo ese chico dijo que me llevaría en su auto hasta mi casa, agradecí ese gesto como una muestra de amabilidad y acepte, pero en cierto punto del camino desvió la dirección y me llevo a punto apartado...

 _Esa noche perdí la virginidad con un completo desconocido_

Al principio sentí culpa y remordimiento porque le había fallado a todos los valores que mis padres me habían inculcado, me sentía tan sucia; y no solo por haberlo hecho, si no también porque me había encantado, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos volver a sentir un orgasmo, de alguna forma me había vuelto adicta a esa sensación y desde esa noche empecé a vivir una doble vida

-¿a dónde vas Rebecca?-

Me pregunto mi madre cuando vio que iba rumbo a la salida

-voy a hacer un trabajo con unas amigas, mama-

-¿tan tarde? ya casi va a obscurecer, dile a Mark que te acompañe-

-no es necesario mama, volveré en poco tiempo, además él está muy ocupado con sus tareas-

-ok, cuídate y márcame por cualquier cosa-

-claro-

Salí de mi casa para dirigirme al próximo encuentro, esa vez me vería con un completo desconocido que contacte por internet para tener sexo, él fue el primero de muchos más, por meses estuve disfrutando del sexo casi a diario con hombres distintos, ¿quiénes eran? no lo sé, ni siquiera pregunte sus nombres, yo solo los necesitaba para saciar mi deseo, además era mejor para mí que fueran desconocidos anónimos, nadie debía enterarse de mi doble vida, no podría vivir con el desprecio de mi familia, en ese tiempo las cosas estaban bien para mí, hasta que conocí a los amigos de mi hermano

-ellos son mis amigos, Stan, Kyle, y Leopold-

Nos presentó a mis padres y a mí a los tres chicos que habían ido a nuestra casa para realizar un proyecto, cuando los vi no pude evitar fantasear con los tres (si, al mismo tiempo) pero solo lo deje hasta ahí, no cometería la estupidez de meterme con alguien conocido, sin embargo a los pocos días Kyle regreso a la casa, y no buscando a Mark precisamente, el vino directamente hacia mí, me declaro que le guste desde que me vio y que hará todo por conquistarme...que pensé yo? al principio pensé que estaba exagerando y que se le pasaría, pero no ha sido así, Kyle es un chico de gran corazón que va por lo que ama sin importar las consecuencias, defiende lo justo, es inteligente y tiene una ética muy buena, es el tipo de chico al que yo consideraría mi príncipe azul, pero yo ya no soy una princesa; soy una puta, y disfruto serlo... yo no soy la clase de chica que Kyle merece, eh intentado alejarlo de mi pero no funciona y por primera vez desde que empecé con mi doble vida, me doy asco de mi misma

-¿qué es lo que te pasa Rebecca?-me pregunto mi hermano

-¿qué me pasa?-

-cuando me entere de que Kyle te pretendía pensé que le corresponderías, digo, él es tipo de chico inteligente y de buena familia que sería digno de ti-

-pero...yo no soy digna de el-dije apenas susurrando

-¿qué?-

-nada...-

-Rebecca...Becky...eres mi hermana melliza, siempre hemos tenido un vínculo especial y confiamos el uno en el otro, pero desde hace tiempo te noto extraña y eso me preocupa, confía en mí, por favor-

Sonreí al escucharlo llamarme Becky, hacía tiempo que ya no lo hacía, desde que éramos niños y estábamos llenos de inocencia, una inocencia que yo ya no recuperaría jamás, no me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos

-¿Rebecca?-

-hermano...tu nunca me odiaras, ¿cierto?-

Mi hermano sabe mi secreto pero me apoya en todo, incluso cubriendo mis mentiras frente a mis padres, sabe que también siento algo por Kyle, pero comprende por qué no lo acepto, me ha dicho que soy ninfómana, y que se deba posiblemente a que durante nuestra infancia no pudimos desarrollar nuestras capacidades sociales correctamente, y yo las relaciono con el sexo a modo de "conexión" el enfoco sus estudios psiquiátricos a "parafilias y desordenes sexuales" para poderme comprender y ayudar, me siento como un parasito dependiendo de mi hermano, pero quiero confiar en que el encontrara una forma de ayudarme y permitirme tener una relación amorosa sana sin sentir dependencia del sexo.

* * *

si, fue algo corto; pero de verdad me gusto escribir algo con Rebecca

Sayonara!


	3. La decepción de Nicole

Hola, de nuevo yo con esta serie de historias (que me sirven de descanso de tanto yaoi y me demuestro que también puedo escribir parejas heterosexuales) aprovecho para mandar saludos a la gente de Chile y España, y sin mas que decir...

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ni que tuviera tanta suerte)

* * *

 **Las Chicas**

-¿Nicole Daniels?-

Me pregunto la chica de largo cabello negro, que supongo es quien representa al cuerpo estudiantil

-si, soy la nueva estudiante-

-bienvenida mi nombre es Wendy Testaburger -

Esa fue la primera charla que tuve con alguien desde que llegue a Colorado, yo soy originaria de Florida pero por el trabajo de Papá tuvimos que mudarnos a este lugar, no me desagrada, de echo yo trato de adaptarme a todo tipo de cambios, pero una mudanza siempre genera estrés

-gracias ¿puedo llamarte Wendy?-

-claro-

Wendy y yo nos hicimos rápidamente amigas y se encargó de presentarme al resto de su grupo, Red, Heidi, y Bebe; también me presento al resto del salón y a los amigos de su novio, entre los cuales estaba uno que llamo mucho mi atención; tenía la piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes, además un inusual y alborotado cabello rojo, ese chico era Kyle Broflovski, y me enamore de el a primera vista...

Con el paso de los días Kyle me tenía aún más cautivada, le encantaba el básquetbol (igual que a mi) era muy bueno en los estudios y muy amable, quería acercarme a él pero siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos, estaba pensando en pedirle ayuda a Wendy para que me ayudara a acercarme a Kyle, ya que su novio es su mejor amigo; pero sorpresivamente un día uno de ellos, el más gordo, se acercó a mi

-hola Nicole-

-mmm...hola ¿Eric?-

-así es, eh visto que miras mucho al judío de Kyle ¿te gusta?-

Las palabras tan directas de ese chico me tomaron por sorpresa, ¿tanto se notaba mi gusto por el pelirrojo? ¿Él ya se había dado cuenta?

-tu nerviosismo me dice que tengo razón-

-bue..bueno, si me gusta; pero solo un poco, nada serio...- mentí para no quedar _tanto_ en vergüenza

-me alegra que solo sea un poco, él está tras una insípida mujercita llamada Rebecca, no sé qué le ve; parece una estúpida mojigata-

Siendo sincera una parte de mi corazón se rompió al saber que Kyle ya estaba enamorado, no sabía que motivos tenia Eric para darme esta información, pero de verdad me estaba haciendo sentir mal

-aunque si me lo preguntas, tu mereces a alguien que te quiera; alguien tan de buen corazón como tú, alguien como mi amigo Token, Token Black-

-¿Token?-

-sí, ¿lo conoces?-

-lo conozco, pero nunca eh hablado con el-

-y eso le rompe el corazón! conozco a Token desde hace mucho y sé que desde que te vio por primera vez, se enamoró totalmente de ti-

-pero nunca hemos hablado-

-pero él quiere concerté, incluso me pidió que te digiera que te espera en la cafetería "Tweak Bross" ¿la conoces?-

-ah, sí...es la más cercana al campus-

-te espera allí a las siete, mañana-

-¿en serio?-

-yo no mentiría con algo así Nicole, te recomiendo que te pongas muy linda y vayas a ver a Token mañana en Tweak bross-

Después de eso él se retiró y me dejo con la duda de que haría, me sentía muy desanimada por saber que Kyle ya estaba tras alguien, pero también me daba un poco de curiosidad conocer a Token, esa noche me reuní con las chicas y les conté de mi encuentro con Eric

-ese culón es más chismoso que cualquier mujer del campus, yo te diría que no le creas nada- hablo Red

-pero hablamos de Token, puede que Eric lo haya escuchado y sea cierto-

-¿estas defendiendo a al gordo, Heidi?-

-no...no…Pero Token es bueno, yo creo que no pierdes en salir nada con él, es un buen chico; pregúntale a Wendy-

Mis ojos se dirigieron hasta Wendy, la cual tosió un poco y desvió la mirada, creo que esa reacción era más que suficiente para saber que en el pasado ellos tuvieron algo que ver

-si...es un buen chico, yo salí con Token hace tiempo-

-creí que tu Stan tenían muchos años juntos-

-así es...pero hemos terminado varias veces, y siempre regresamos-

Note que Wendy se encontraba algo incomoda, así que ya no quise preguntarle más al respecto y cambiamos el tema a que Lola estaba tras de Clyde Donovan, lo cual parece no le agrado escuchar a Bebe, al día siguiente decidí ir a Tweak Bross, de cualquier forma no perdía nada conociendo a Token y de verdad necesitaba algo que distrajera mi mente con respecto a mi desilusión amorosa , cuando llegue allí pude ver que había varios conocidos, como el primo de Red que hablaba con el chico barista, a Kenny Mccormick ligándose a dos chicas (?) y a Token sentado en una mesa separada, fui hasta él y como todo un caballero se levantó para darme una silla, nos saludamos y hablamos de cosas tan simples como el clima...pude notar que él estaba tan nervioso como yo, lo cual hacia esa "cita" de lo más incomoda

-no pensé que fueras a venir- dijo el de repente

-¿por qué?-

-bueno...Eric me dijo que tú querías verme aquí, pero al principio creí que era una broma-

-él me dijo lo mismo, me dijo que...yo te gustaba- le confesé totalmente avergonzada

-también me dijo que yo te gustaba...ese gordo culón y sus bromas pesadas, me las va a pagar-

-entonces… ¿todo fue una broma?-

-al parecer sí, pero nosotros fuimos las víctimas; debí haber hecho caso a mi instinto...a ti, te gusta Kyle, ¿cierto?-

-¿acaso todos lo saben?- me dio la ligera impresión de que no era muy buena ocultando lo que siento- por dios, que vergüenza-

-no, es que note que lo miras mucho, por eso no creí que tu estuvieras interesada en mí, pero aun así vine porque...bueno, no sé porque-

-si me gusta, pero me entere de que el gusta de alguien más...-

-oh…bueno, si…una chica que estudia Neurocirugía; tiene uno de los promedios más destacables de la universidad…creo que se llama Rebecca Costwolds-

-y como podría yo competir contra eso…-

Oficialmente ya estaba deprimida y no sé si en ese momento me veía muy lamentable, pero Token tomo mi mano y me miro con una sonrisa

-puede que esto haya sido una broma del gordo, pero no veo porque no podemos ser amigos ¿quieres ir a la feria?-

Token tenía razón, no había una razón por la cual no ser amigos, asi que tambien lo tome de la mano y me levante de la mesa para dirigirnos a la salida, pero antes de salir se despidió de sus amigos (el primo de Red y el barista rubio de la cafetería) ese día fuimos a la feria y me divertí mucho con él, en forma de chiste me contaba diversas maneras de como vengarnos de Cartman por hacernos pasar un muy mal rato, y yo lo secundaba con ideas aún más absurdas, nos divertimos tanto esa tarde que hicimos planes para ir a otros sitios, como el boliche, el cine, partidos de basquetbol y fiestas; nos hicimos grandes amigos y después el me pidió ser su novia oficialmente; a lo cual acepte encantada... Token se había robado mi corazón, gracias a el pude superar a Kyle y ahora de verdad deseo de todo corazón que él logre tener una relación con esa chica a la que ama, al principio pensábamos en formas de vengarnos de Eric, pero después lo dejamos por la paz, ambos pensamos que esta fue su mejor broma, y el final del chiste fue el mejor que hemos oído.

* * *

bueno, eso fue todo por hoy y ahora pasare a escribir de la siguiente chica...

Sayonara!


	4. Los amores de Henrietta

Hola a las personas que leen este pequeño fanfic, mando saludos a Argentina, Brasil y Chile ;) debo admitir que escribir este capitulo fue hasta cierto punto "difícil" porque ningún resultado me terminaba de convencer al cien por ciento, lo rehíce varias veces hasta llegar a la historia de hoy, y curiosamente se volvió uno de mis favoritos, sobretodo porque me gusta mucho el grupo de niños goticos, espero que a ustedes también...sin mas que agregar

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Los amores de Henrietta**

Desde niña he tenido una mentalidad diferente al resto de las otras niñas; a diferencia de las demás yo no tengo una mente simple y conformista, mientras las otras niñas eran engañadas con las ideas de ser princesas en espera de su príncipe azul, yo sabía que eso era reverenda mierda; porque "el amor" no era más que una gran farsa que idiotizaba a la gente, obviamente después de haberles dicho eso ninguna niña se acercaba a mí; y me quede sola

 _Hasta que ellos llegaron_

Los conocí cuando tenía siete años, yo me sentaba en soledad tras la cafetería de la escuela a leer los escritos de Edgar Allan Poe, Michael y Pete se acercaron por curiosidad al ver el libro en mis manos, sus ropas eran tan obscuras como las mías y compartían mi opinión sobre el conformismo de la gente, después de ese día nunca más nos separamos, y un par de años después llego Flirke, completando así al grupo

 _Son importantes para mí_

Michael, Pete y yo estamos en la universidad, Flirke aún sigue en el instituto y constantemente se queja de lo conformistas y possers que son sus compañeros, dice que no los soporta y que prefiere estar solo; con los años que llevo conociéndolo eso se puede traducir como _"los extraño",_ y me hace feliz que así sea; nosotros también echamos de menos al pequeño psicópata

 _Aunque creo que esto se escapó de mis manos_

Siempre he estado con ellos, y los considero mis mejores amigos; mis compañeros y confidentes, incluso son más hermanos para mí de lo que podría considerar siquiera a Bradley, al principio pensé que siempre seria así; que solo seriamos los cuatro fumando detrás de la cafetería, leyendo o escuchando música en mi habitación, criticando a los de mente más simple y conformistas, a aquellos que sufren por sus frágiles sentimientos

 _Nosotros no carecemos de sentimientos_

Teníamos doce años cuando Pete nos sorprendió a todos ¿cómo? con una novia de nombre Ashley, era también una chica gótica y por eso no nos chocaba su personalidad, era igual a nosotros y a Pete parecía gustarle mucho así que nosotros tratamos de ser amables con ella, pero algo se estrujaba en mi corazón cuando la veía besar a Pete, hablar con Michael o saludar a Flirke... yo sentía celos, unos celos horribles; afortunadamente esa relación solo duro cuatro meses, lo cual me hizo sentir mejor, pero ella solo fue la primera de varias de chicas que empezaron a salir con Pete, Michael y después Flirke en el transcurso de los años, al principio me moría de miedo porque alguna de ellas tomara mi lugar y los apartara de mi

 _Relaciones vienen y relaciones van_

Katie era el nombre de la relación más larga de Michael, estuvieron juntos seis meses; me sorprendí de verla una lluviosa tarde tocando a mi puerta, con el rímel corrido y los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, la invite a pasar a mi habitación mas por cortesía que por nada, ella no me agradaba al igual que las otras chicas

-acabo de terminar con Michael- me dijo empezando a lagrimear

-bueno...cosas que pasan -no tenía ni idea de que decirle, yo no sé consolar gente-

-solo pasan con Michael, Pete o Flirke-

-¿eh?- llamo mi atención el que mencionara a los tres y no solo a Michael

-¿cuál es su relación Henrietta?- me lo pregunto mirándome a lo ojos, con esa actitud tan directa que tenia

-somos amigos...-

-¡no! si solo fueras su amiga ellos nos darían un poco de su tiempo y se esforzarían por mantener un noviazgo, pero están mas contigo que con cualquiera de sus novias-

-¿estas celosa? eso es muy conformista-

-¡no, no lo es! ninguno de los tres va a tener una relación de verdad mientras tu estés ahí-

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando alguien toco puerta de mi habitación, la voz de Michael se escuchó del otro lado preguntándome si podía pasar, venía acompañado de Pete y Flirke, sentí la mirada de odio de Katie sobre mí, ella misma abrió la puerta ante la mirada sorprendida de los chicos y se fue de la casa echando bilis por la boca, obviamente nunca volvió a dirigirse a ninguno de nosotros

-¿qué quería?- me pregunto Michael

-notificarme que terminaron...-conteste con voz fria

Nos sentamos en la alfombra purpura de mi habitación y empezamos a fumar mientras hablábamos de distintas cosas, sin darle importancia al rompimiento de la relación de Michael, algo dentro de mí me decía que él estaba bien, porque el solo me necesitaba a mí, y yo solo los necesitaba a los tres

 _Los amo, chicos_

Desde niñas las mujeres usan vestidos rosas y celestes; son princesas a la espera de su príncipe azul, cálidas y suaves, pero eso es muy conformista… yo nunca fui una princesa, soy fría y obscura, mi aspecto es más el de una bruja y no tengo un príncipe azul, tengo tres fieles góticos siempre a mi lado

 _Y nosotros te amamos a ti,Henrietta._

* * *

y así finaliza este capitulo, no voy a dar muchos comentarios al respecto...interpreten la relación como quieran, si creen que es poliamor esta bien, si creen que es algo mas fraternal esta bien, amor es amor al fin y al cabo...además después de escribir esto, me di cuenta de que los shippeo a los cuatro juntos...bueno, eso es todo de mi parte; nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	5. Los celos de Red

Hola gente de España, Israel, y otros lugares de la galaxia; continuo ahora con el capitulo numero cinco de esta historia sencilla y corta, ademas aprovecho para contestar los reviews del capitulo anterior

 **Rokudosatoshi:** es muy difícil no escribir algo conformista...creo que me quedo bien; pero al mismo tiempo talvez si le hizo falta un toque que aun no puedo explicar; me tomaría al menos cinco capítulos describir la relación de los góticos y aun así no acabaría...bueno, ya no se ni lo que digo

 **Luis Carlos:** creo que entendiste el concepto...yo lo llamaría mas un tipo de amor "ambiguo" que podría abarcar el amor fraternal y romántico; y que de cualquier forma que se piense, esta bien...porque al parecer solo entre ellos se expresan afecto y preocupacion

Disclaimer: south Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **Los celos de Red**

Dos años, cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días son el tiempo que tengo de noviazgo con Kevin Stoley; y nunca me paso por la cabeza que el fuera el primer chico por el que llegaría a sentir celos; tal vez a muchos les parezca "normal" el que una novia sienta celos, pero no es mi caso; cualquier persona que me conoce sabe que yo a diferencia de muchas chicas, soy una persona muy segura de mi misma, tal vez no sea tan hermosa como Bebe o inteligente como Wendy; pero si hay muchos chicos ( y algunas chicas) que me ruegan que deje al friki de mi novio y salga con ellos (pero eso no pasara)

¿porque me parece absurdo sentir celos? simple, mi novio es el otaku mas grande de toda la maldita universidad, es todo un prodigio cuando le preguntas sobre Star Wars o esas series frikis "de culto" y también ve anime...mucho anime, demasiado para mi gusto; hasta allí todo me parecía "aceptable"; pero hace dos semanas recibió un paquete directo desde de Japón, el contenido era una colección de figuras especiales de sus "anime girls" favoritas... y desde que esas putas figuras llegaron Kevin apenas me hace caso, me frustra demasiado el hecho de sentir celos de unas muñecas de plástico, pero el las cuida mas que a mi

-¿quieres que vaya al cine contigo?- me pregunto Ruby con el ceño fruncido

-si...tengo dos entradas de cortesía a una película que quiero ver; pero no quiero ir sola-

-¿y porque no vas con tu novio?-

-ese maldito me dijo que no podía ir...hoy inicia la segunda temporada de su serie favorita, hijo de puta...-

-jejeje te cambio por sus muñecas de anime...-

-¿iras si o no?- le pregunte un poco irritada

-esta bien, subiré por mi abrigo y nos vamos en un momento-

Fui entonces al estreno de la película con mi prima y en la entrada nos encontramos con Craig y su " _amigo_ " Tweek; pasamos una tarde muy buena así que me olvide por completo de que estaba enojada con Kevin, al día siguiente me llamo para que fuera a su casa porque me tenia "una sorpresa"; obviamente me emocione y me arregle rápidamente para ir a la casa de los Stoley, al llegar me abrió la puerta y me dio un tierno beso

-hola princesa -

-hola cariño, ¿y? ¿cuales la sorpresa?-

-vamos a mi habitación-

Subimos por las escaleras y me di cuenta de que no había nadie mas en casa...excelente, la verdad tenia ganas de pasar un momento intimo con el; cuando entramos a la habitación y el cerro la puerta, no pude evitar ver a las malditas muñecas de pechos enormes y cabellos rosas; me miraban desde la vitrina con sus enormes ojos de fantasía

 _"putas"_

pensé para mis adentros, si, peleaba mentalmente con las figuras de plástico de mi novio; y en ese mismo instante les iba a demostrar porque Kevin esta conmigo, me lo iba a follar brutalmente frente a ellas, cuando estaba a punto de quitarme la blusa, Kevin me enseño "la sorpresa"...

 **¡otro maldito paquete desde Japón!**

-mira, Red...recibí esta caja apenas ayer, es mas grande que la anterior y obviamente tiene mas cosas-

Estaba tan emocionado intentando abrir la caja que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dedique, ¿de esto se trataba la sorpresa? ¿mas muñequitas de ojos grandes? Kevin me quito todas las ganas de tener sexo en ese momento

-¿es increíble no lo crees?- me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿es enserio? ¿me hiciste venir hasta acá solo para mostrarme tus nuevas muñecas?-

-no son muñecas, son figuras coleccionables; de edición limitada-

-¡lo que sean Kevin! ¡diablos, me gustaría que fueras un poco menos friki!-le grite completamente enojada

-tranquila, Red ¿que te pasa?-

-¿que me pasa? ¡por dios! ¿quieres saber que me pasa? bueno, mi novio lleva dos semanas enamorado de chicas que NO existen; ayer ni siquiera me acompaño al cine y yo se lo había pedido desde un mes atrás, ¡un mes! y hoy solo me llama para que venga a ver sus nuevas figuras, ¡mas chicas de pechos gigantes para la colección! ¡Kevin pendejo!-

Me senté en la cama y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos; me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a sollozar y eso me dio vergüenza, nunca le había gritado así a ninguno de mis novios, yo siempre fui la "fría" en mis relaciones y ahora había perdido los estribos por culpa de chicas que ni siquiera existían, sentí a Kevin sentarse a mi lado y empezando a acariciar suavemente mis cabellos rojos

-Red...lo siento, no pensé que te molestaran tanto mis aficiones-

-no me molestarían tanto si me dedicaras mas tiempo - quite las manos de mi rostro para verle a los ojos- cuando empezamos a salir, pensé que a diferencia de mis anteriores novios tu eras mas fiel porque ni siquiera volteabas a ver a otras chicas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que las prefieres a ellas-

Le dije señalando hacia la vitrina donde esa bola de putas nos miraban con sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros, para mi sorpresa _-y molestia-_ Kevin también sonrió de forma tonta; estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe cuando empezó a hablar

-Red, no hay forma de que yo prefiera a otras chicas reales o de ficción; en esta y muchas dimensiones mas tu eres la mujer de mis sueños, tu eres mi "Waifu definitiva", te amo mas que Han Solo a la princesa Leia-

Me dio un beso corto en los labios y me sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo, haciendo latir violentamente mi corazón; recordándome porque lo quiero tanto...el me hace sentir cosas que ninguno otro había logrado

-ademas...esta caja tiene un regalo para ambos-me dice mientras empieza a buscar algo en el paquete hasta que lo encuentra- Red...¿me harías el honor de usar esto?-

Mis ojos se clavan el traje de marinerita colegiala, la verdad no me sorprende en lo absoluto...mi novio es un completo friki, pero se supone que soy su "Waifu definitiva" ¿no? entonces me pondré ese ridículo traje y le voy a hacer el amor frente a esas muñequitas para que sepan quien es la que manda.

* * *

Esta historia fue muy divertida de escribir XD nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sayonara!


	6. La vanidad de Lexus

Hola gente del mundo, los saludo desde la comodidad de mi asiento; agradeciendo de antemano a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer (y a quienes dejan un Review, como **Nekocaro** y **Luis Carlos** ) ahora les traigo el sexto capitulo de esta pequeña historia, la cual tengo que aclarar primero, el episodio esta contado desde el punto de vista de Lexus, la chica que aparece en el episodio 14 de la séptima temporada titulado _"Raisins",_ si ya saben quien es; recordaran que es la chica de quien Butters se enamoro; porque la puse a ella y no a un personaje mas popular? bueno, quería escribir algo referente al "karma" y no se me ocurrió alguien mejor que ella XD espero disfruten el capitulo

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, solo tomo a los personajes para hacer mis delirios mentales realidad...

* * *

 **La vanidad de Lexus**

Soy bonita, mucho más que cualquier chica promedio; los chicos me llenan de halagos y regalos _-a veces muy costosos-_ y soy como una diosa para algunos...entonces ¿porque me siento tan infeliz en este momento?...ah, ya lo recuerdo

 _"Leopold Stotch"_

Todo comenzó dos años atrás, un grupo de chicos universitarios entraron por las puertas del restaurante donde trabajaba ; eran " _carne facil"_ como les llamamos yo y mis amigas a los chicos que dejan grandes propinas, al parecer querían animar a un chico que termino con su novia; Mercedes fue tras el para intentar consolarlo - _el chico era bastante apuesto, pero no parecía muy interesado en compañía femenina-_ yo por mi parte, sonreí y atendí al resto de los chicos que se encontraban allí, entre ellos estaba _él_ ; era fácil identificarlo del resto, con su claro cabello rubio y ojos azules como el mismo cielo, pude sentir su tímida mirada sobre mí en todo momento; algo muy común para mí, aproveche todo lo que pude para parecerle encantadora y que dejara una buena propina, y lo logre; pero mi sorpresa más grande fue cuando regreso al día siguiente

-eh...ho, hola-

-hola cariño- le conteste usando la más dulce mis voces y fingí no conocerlo aunque lo recordaba claramente- ¿en qué te puedo servir?-

-soy...el chico que estuvo aquí con sus amigos el día de ayer, mi nombre es Leopold, pero todos me llaman Butters-

-oh, eso es muy dulce ¿vas a querer que te sirva algo? no puedo hablar mucho en horas de trabajo, sabes-

-eh...está bien-

Tome su orden mientras él se sentaba en una mesa cercana, la verdad era un chico lindo; pero solo era un cliente más, tenía que hacerlo sentir especial como a todos los que cruzan por estas puertas, así que me porte muy afectuosa con él, no sé si nunca le dieron cariño de niño; pero fue regresando casi a diario y solo quería que yo le atendiera

-parece que lo tienes completamente a tus pies, Lexus- me dijo Mercedes con un tono meloso mientras limpiábamos las mesas para irnos a descansar

-¿que no es ese nuestro trabajo?-le conteste con una sonrisa

-si...pero creo que este es diferente, parece del tipo " _chico tierno_ " que se quiere casar contigo, tener dos hijos y un perrito de mascota-

-¡oh, por dios que ni se le ocurra!- dije con una voz falsa y alarmada- ser una simple ama de casa no es mi sueño, yo soy bonita...quiero ser modelo-

-ja, lo se ¡pero, vamos! admite que el chico es guapo; al menos para salir y... _ya sabes_ -

-mmmm bueno, es cierto; pero que ni se le ocurra pedirme matrimonio mientras lo hacemos-

La plática termino en risas, como si hubiese sido un chiste más; pero no lo fue, el paso meses insistiendo en que saliera con él y yo lo acepte por pura diversión, Mercedes tenía razón cuando dijo que él era un chico tierno, era incluso más que eso; era gentil, amable, inocente, complacía cada uno de mis caprichos y respetaba todo lo que yo decía - _aunque a él no le pareciera_ \- como cuando le pedí mantener nuestra relación en secreto porque podría " _perjudicar"_ mi trabajo, él lo hizo sin oponerse, por ese tiempo me sentí poderosa sobre él, como si fuera el más fiel de todos mis súbditos; hasta que dijo algo que no pude soportar

-te amo-

Me lo dijo mientras me miraba directamente, sus ojos brillaban con sinceridad y su sonrisa era cálida; me tomo de la mano y empezó a hablar de una relación más formal entre nosotros, incluso pensaba en llevarme a cenar con sus padres, solté mi mano de el de forma algo brusca

-terminamos...-fue todo lo que pudo salir de mis labios

-¿qué? ¿Porque?- su mirada había cambiado a incrédula y dolida

-esto no funcionara, yo...lo siento, no eres lo que realmente quiero para mí-

Pude notar la tristeza de su mirada segundos antes de irme, no quería verlo; no fue mi culpa, él se tomó esto muy en serio cuando era obvio que yo solo quería pasar un buen rato con el

-¿le temes al compromiso, Lexus?- me pregunto Mercedes mientras le contaba por teléfono lo que había ocurrido

-¡no...es solo que...sabes, no es lo que yo quería! soy una mujer libre y voy tras mis propios sueños-

-por un momento creí que a ti también te gustaba el-

-me gustaba la forma en la que me trataba y que no me negara nada de lo que le pedía-

-¿y ahora que harás? digo, él sabe que trabajas en "Raisins" podría irte a buscarte y pedir una explicación-

-por eso te llame Mercedes...ya no voy a regresar al trabajo-

Y no regrese, incluso me fui de South Park a seguir mi sueño de modelaje, fue muy difícil; pero poco a poco empecé a ser llamada por algunas agencias...algunas de no muy buena reputación, pero necesitaba el dinero e hice todo lo que pude...a veces hablaba por teléfono con Mercedes, me decía que en efecto; Butters siguió visitando Raisins por un tiempo, con la esperanza de encontrarme, cada vez que me decía eso algo dentro de mí se estrujaba, sabía que lo que había hecho era malo; pero a mi forma yo también estaba sufriendo; tuvieron que pasar meses de soledad y sexo sin sentido para darme cuenta de que de verdad me había enamorado de Butters, nunca nadie me trato con ese respeto como él lo hizo, pero yo fui estúpida y tuve miedo a ese amor tan grande; por primera vez en mi vida decidí ser valiente y volver a South Park para pedirle perdón a Leopold, y si era posible; otra oportunidad...

oo00oo

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue ir a buscarlo a la universidad, notaba los ojos de los chicos puestos sobre mí _-como siempre, sigo siendo muy hermosa-_ pero mis propios ojos solo buscaban a una persona, estuve caminando por mucho rato hasta que me canse y fui a descansar a una cafetería cercana, al entrar pude ver de lejos esos cabellos rubios y esos ojos azules como el cielo, me arme de valor y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia él, que miraba sonriendo hacia otra dirección

-lo siento cielo, tendremos que compartir el frapuccino-

Me detuve a medio camino observando a la chica que lo abrazaba y besaba en los labios, un desagradable escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y algo se rompió dentro de mí, la chica era linda, tenía un cabello castaño y corto; la piel blanca y los ojos color avellana, Leopold correspondió a su abrazo con toda ternura, formando entre los dos una escena muy romántica y tierna

-descuida, me gusta compartir frappucinos contigo-

-eso sonó muy canadiense- sonrió la chica mientras tomaba su mano y se sentaba junto a el

Después de un momento en shock donde me quede parada a media cafetería sin poder moverme, una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos; no pude soportar más esa vista y salí de la cafetería sin que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia, y me fui caminando por las calles hasta llegar al hotel donde me estoy quedando, en estos momentos me encuentro recostada en la cama, viendo hacia el techo _-o específicamente, hacia la nada-_ mientras pienso como en un par de años pueden cambiar tanto las cosas, ahora mi rostro aparece en unas cuantas revistas, tengo varios admiradores y el corazón destrozado, dirijo mi vista hacia las maletas las cuales ya están hechas; me iré mañana… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí

 _"Butters no tiene que perdonarme y yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad con el"_

Pienso amargamente antes de volver a llorar sobre la almohada, tengo que hacerlo; me desahogare y llorare toda la noche porque mañana tengo un viaje, y en dos días tengo una sesión fotográfica...tengo que lucir radiante para la ocasión.

* * *

y ese fue el capitulo de hoy :D creo que no hace falta decirlo, pero lo hare de todos modos, la chica con la que Butters se queda al final es Charlotte , nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;)

Sayonara!


	7. La filosofía de Tammy

hola de nuevo gente que lee esta historia, nos encontramos ya en el séptimo capitulo y me alegro por todas esas vistas y visitantes que tiene, además claro de quienes dejan sus Reviews los cuales contestare ahora mismo

 **Valenfujoshi:** yo también soy fujoshi hasta la medula, pero de vez en cuando no es malo leer o ver algo de romance hetero; digo, es lo mismo no? amor al fin y al cabo; y que bueno que te este gustando, trato de tomar elementos del canon para hacerla mas "realista"

 **Luis Carlos:** ingratitud fue una buena palabra para describir a Lexus, pero quise dejarle en vanidad por eso de que "no importa que bonita seas por fuera si estas vacía por dentro", y bueno...al final cada quien tuvo lo que se mereció

 **SegenRott:** gracias por tu Review, de verdad me halaga que pienses que los capítulos son buenos, y en cuanto a Shelly...pues no estaba muy segura de ponerla; pero ahora que se que hay alguien a quien le gustaría leer un capitulo sobre ella, lo hare

bueno, ahora solo tengo que aclarar algo sobre este capitulo, estará contado por Tammy Warner; la cual por si no lo recuerdan, fue la novia de Kenny en el capitulo de "The Ring" , sin mas que decir los dejo con las palabras de siempre y el fanfic

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **La filosofía de Tammy**

 _¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si no la puedes disfrutar plenamente?_

Hace mucho tome esa pregunta como si fuera la filosofía de mi vida y decidí que yo viviría mi vida al límite sin privarme de ningún placer; es por eso que disfruto mucho la comida, las bebidas, la música _-me encanta-_ y claro, los hombres, sin embargo es en esto último donde me he encontrado con varios prejuicios

 _"una señorita decente no se acuesta con cualquiera"_

 _"la virginidad es un atributo importante en las mujeres"_

 _"debes darte a respetar"_

" _¿desde cuándo las putas tienen dignidad?"_

Son algunas de las frases que he estado escuchando a lo largo de los años, y curiosamente la mayoría fueron dichas por mujeres; ellas piensan que es denigrante que una mujer tenga sexo con varios hombres y yo pienso que es denigrante que ellas sean tan machistas, si, machistas; muchas veces las mujeres adoptan ideas machistas sin darse cuenta, ideas como _"una mujer debe llegar pura al matrimonio"_ , _"el lugar de una dama es junto a su esposo"_ o _"la virginidad es la parte más importante de la mujer"_ me parecen frases típicas de los años cincuenta donde a las mujeres se les enseñaba a ser sumisas para sus futuros esposos; ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta que estamos en el siglo XXI? las mujeres tenemos más libertad que nunca

" _¿dónde está tu dignidad?"_

No entiendo porque relacionan la vida de sexual de alguien con sus valores morales; cuando yo era pequeña, mis padres _-aunque eran gente muy humilde_ \- se encargaron de mostrarme sobre la honestidad, el respeto y la dignidad; y hasta donde yo recuerdo nunca he robado nada, ni le faltó el respeto a las personas y en cuanto a lo último ¿qué tiene de indigno el sexo? es una necesidad muy básica del ser humano, suelen decir que soy una zorra porque me gusta saciar esa necesidad, pero me parece exagerado; no soy una zorra porque yo no les cobro dinero, solo duermo con quien me gusta y definitivamente nunca me metería con alguien que ya tiene pareja, el sexo casual no tiene nada de malo

 _"nunca serás la esposa de nadie"_

Sinceramente no es que esté buscando ser una, a mis veinticinco años me siento plena tal y como soy; vivo en un departamento bonito, tengo buenos amigos y un trabajo que amo _-soy camarera en una cafetería-_ por ahora creo que no necesito ser la esposa de nadie para sentirme "realizada", a mí de verdad me gusta estar soltera; me gusta ver que soy independiente y puedo vivir yo sola sin ayuda de nadie

 _"un día encontraras al hombre de tu vida"_

Algo por lo que me gusta mi trabajo es por su localización _-cercana a una universidad-_ lo cual significa que comúnmente está llena de chicos lindos, al principio me gustaba mucho un chico pelinegro de ojos azules que venía a diario, me parecía muy sexy y quise hacerle saber que me gustaba; pero el parecía más interesado en hablar con el hijo de mis jefes

-deberían salir del closet ¿no crees?-

Gire el rostro y a mi lado me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos azules, llevaba una sudadera anaranjada y unos gastados jeans obscuros, sonreía de una forma confiada y simpática mientras se recargaba en la barra donde yo preparaba los frappuccinos

-¿son gays?- pregunte sonriendo de igual forma

-dicen que son " _mejores amigos",_ pero es un secreto a voces que son más que eso...por cierto, soy Kenneth; pero todos me llaman Kenny-

-hola Kenny, soy Tammy-

Kenny es algunos años más joven que yo, pero definitivamente somos muy similares; desde esa primera vez que no vimos la química se dio de forma natural entre ambos, era obvia la atracción mutua y no paso mucho tiempo para que empezáramos a tener sexo; convirtiéndonos en _amigos con beneficios_ , realmente él es primero en tener este título, mis anteriores conquistas solo eran de una noche

-¿y a qué edad perdiste la virginidad?-

Me pregunto el rubio mientras platicábamos casualmente después de tener sexo en mi departamento, estábamos recostados en mi cama solo cubiertos por una sabana mientras fumábamos y veíamos el atardecer colarse por la ventana, tiñendo las blancas paredes de color ocre

-¿a los dieciséis y tú?-le conteste mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su hombro

-a los trece-

-¿siempre fuiste un pervertido Mccormick?- le digo de forma juguetona

-la verdad lo hice por curiosidad, no quería morirme sin haberlo hecho-

-¿qué clase de niño piensa en morirse a los trece? ¿Acaso eras emo?-

-ja, claro que no... -aunque contesto sonriendo, note como su voz empezaba a tensarse - cuando era niño soñaba continuamente con morir, de muchas formas dolorosas e incluso

absurdas; despertaba sudando frio y con ligeros temblores por la madrugada-

-¿por qué?-

-no lo sé, pero pensaba que era el presagio de que moriría muy joven; por eso decidí probar de todo en mi _"corta"_ vida, así cuando estuviera en las puertas de la muerte al menos pensaría que no me quede con ganas de hacer algo-

-hacer de todo...-sonaba tanto a mí

-sí, incluso los retos más peligrosos y estúpidos; por un tiempo los chicos de mi escuela me decían _"el loco kenny",_ fue hilarante-

- _Qué sentido tiene la vida si no la puedes disfrutar plenamente_ \- dije sin pensarlo, solo salió de mis labios

-exactamente...-

Me contesto el con una voz seria y nos quedamos en silencio viendo hacia el techo de mi habitación, el cual reflejaba el ocaso; poco a poco él se fue quedando completamente dormido y yo me quede observándole atentamente, definitivamente éramos iguales, entendía muy ese sentimiento de querer aprovechar algo tan efímero como lo era la vida, en ese momento sentí un cariño muy especial por el mientras lo veía dormir, me acomode entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos para dormir entre las sombras que empezaban a llenar la habitación

 _"ambos somos tan iguales, tan libres y descarados; tal vez lo nuestro no tiene futuro, tal vez el día de mañana te hartes de mi o sea yo quien lo haga, no lo sé; pero no es nuestro estilo pensar en algo tan incierto como lo es el futuro...si seguiremos juntos es porque así lo deseamos, sea solo hoy o por toda una vida; aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos, seamos nuestro presente"._

* * *

y eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sayonara!


	8. Los sentimientos de Estella

Hola de nuevo, soy yo de nuevo con una capitulo mas de esta historia, quiero mandar saludos hasta Chile, Colombia, USA y muchos países mas que me sorprende que lean estos pequeños relatos, y ahora a contestar algunos Reviews

 **Valenfujoshi:** si, pienso lo mismo que tu respecto a las mujeres con actitudes machistas que juzgan a otras por como deciden llevar su vida; veo que no me equivoque al dar ese mensaje de tolerancia dentro de la historia de Tammy; y no me pude resistir a poner Creek en el capitulo, es que son mi OTP y además son canónicos! y este fic es de parejas canónicas, me diste la idea de hacer algo cambiándoles de sexo...seria interesante

 **Luis Carlos:** de quien será este capitulo? mmm pues la verdad creo que este capitulo lo hice gracias a una idea que me diste, al principio yo no iba a poner a Estella por que Pip esta muerto, pero me hiciste meditarlo y el final resulto en esto y en cuanto al resto de las chicas (como Annie, Milly, Esther etc.) con ellas veo menos probable escribir porque no tiene relaciones -abiertas y canónicas- de las cuales inspirarme, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, los capítulos tienen referencias a la trama original, esa es la esencia de este fanfic (Patty Nelson aun podría aparecer, pero veré si queda o no)

 **Segen Rikolino:** no pensé que alguien esperara un capitulo de Tammy, me sorprendiste la verdad; yo también me di cuenta de que no había muchos fics centrados en las chicas, y los que habían eran generalmente yuri, no estoy en contra...pero porque no escriben algo de romance hetero también? es como si dejaran a las chicas en segundo plano y eso es triste, así que hice este fanfic para ellas :D

bueno, los dejo la típica advertencia y con el capitulo de la semana, el cual esta centrado en Estella Havisham; el amor de Pip durante el capitulo _"Pip, grandes esperanzas"_ también les aviso que al final de la lectura les tengo un mensaje importante

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker

* * *

 **Los sentimientos de Estella**

 _No sé qué viste en mi para prometerme amor eterno..._

Al principio creí que estabas atraído por mi físico _-como todos los demás-_ y te trate con el mismo desprecio y desdén que a todos, pero muy para mi sorpresa tu seguías siendo amable y respetuoso conmigo, sinceramente creí que eras una especie de masoquista o retrasado mental

-buenos días, Estella-

-¿que tienen de buenos Pirrup?- conteste con ese tono arrogante tan propio de mí

-bueno, hoy hace un día bastante agradable-

-es un día como todos-

Fue todo lo que dije para después irme a mis clases, no soportaba que me vieran hablando contigo; tu solo eras el chico huérfano y pobre que estudiaba gracias a una beca, y yo era la heredera de la familia Havisham, tenía que estar cerca de gente de mi mismo estatus; pero tu parecías no entenderlo y eso me exasperaba, yo no quería que me saludaras, me sonrieras o fueras amable conmigo

-hola Estella...-

-¿qué diablos quieres Pirrup?- ni siquiera me moleste en levantar la mirada de mi libro

-bueno...me preguntaba… Me preguntaba si, si saldrías conmigo-

Aparte la vista del libro y te mire con el ceño fruncido en señal de indignación, no te grite solo porque estábamos en la biblioteca y se hubiera visto muy mal que lo hiciera, así que con voz baja intente hacerte entender que eso no pasaría nunca

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo saldría contigo?-

-bueno, no lo tomes como una cita si quieres, yo solo quiero hablar contigo y llegar a ser tu amigo-

-¿amigo? -en mis labios se formó una sonrisa con burla- ja, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo necesito amigos?-

-bueno...casi siempre te veo sola, y se lo duro que puede llegar a ser eso; en mi infancia nunca tuve un amigo-

-no me compares contigo Pirrup, a diferencia de ti yo no estoy interesada en las demás personas; hasta podría decirse que los odio a todos-

-no digas eso, odiar no es bueno-

-¿qué? ¿Qué clase de marica eres?-

-no es que sea marica, lo que quiero decir es que es mejor tener el corazón lleno de bondad-

-eres más pendejo de lo que pensaba Pirrup-

Me levante de mi asiento y me fui como siempre, pensé que al decirte eso te mantendría alejado de mí, pero no fue así; tu nunca te rendiste conmigo y seguiste ofreciéndome tu amistad incondicional, a pesar de todos los maltratos, las humillaciones y los desaires tu jamás me dejaste sola, no sé en que momento me empecé a sentir culpable de lo que te hacia

-¿porque insistes Pirrup? acaso no entiendes que yo no soy una persona afectuosa-

-no digas eso Estella, no eres una mala persona; creciste en un ambiente frio y carente de emoción, pero creo que aun tienes un corazón cálido-

-¿qué sabes tú de cariño si creciste solo en un orfanato?- mis palabras salieron tan hirientes como siempre

-creo en el amor, y aunque no lo tuviera de pequeño nunca perdí la esperanza de encontrarlo; cuando te conocí supe que estaba destinado a quererte y a derretir el hielo que cubre tu corazón- me dijiste con los ojos llenos de ternura

-eso es tan cursi que me provoca nauseas-

Y no era mentira, de verdad mi estómago se estaba agitando violentamente y sentía que vomitaría; como primer acto de "caridad" decidí ceder a tu insistencia y te concedí el honor de ser tu amiga _-a escondidas de todos, claro-_ eso hizo una variante en mi día a día y te convertiste en una constante, me fastidiaba tu forma de hablar sobre los sentimientos, aborrecía tu sonrisa y odiaba que me hicieras sentir especial...

 _"estoy sufriendo y es tu culpa"_

Yo sabía que nada bueno saldría de juntarme con un estúpido idealista como tu; ahora las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos arden en mis mejillas como si estuvieran hechas de fuego, mis delgados labios que antes solo podían formar sonrisas arrogantes ahora tiemblan intentando ahogar sollozos, ¿porque hiciste esto? ¿Porque me enseñaste a sentir si me ibas a dejar repentinamente? ¿Para esto querías que sintiera bondad? ¿para sufrir?

-¡dime porque diablos lo hiciste!-

No pude evitar gritarte, todo lo que estaba pasando era tu culpa; tenía que desahogarme de alguna forma, mis rodillas no soportaron más mi peso y me desplome sobre el pasto verde, abrazándome a mí misma para evitar sentir el frio de tu ausencia, nunca me había sentido así, tan desolada e infeliz; una parte de mi piensa que me estas castigando por todo lo mal que te trate antes, involuntariamente mis manos forman puños y arremeto contra ti, o lo que queda de ti...

 _Una fría lapida_

Y golpeo el frio cemento, con tal fuerza que mis nudillos comienzan a sangrar y mis delgados dedos parecen deformarse; todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieses insistido en hacerme sentir bondad, yo no estaría sufriendo ahora por tu repentina muerte, eres un idiota

 _"el peor hombre que he conocido"._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo; y ahora el mensaje importante...este fanfic esta esta próximo a su final

Sayonara!


	9. Los recuerdos de Heidi

Hola de nuevo a toda la gente del mundo, a Guatemala, Republica Dominicana y Narnia, seguimos ya con los últimos capítulos de esta corta historia, pero antes de comenzar _-y como es la costumbre-_ contestare los Reviews

 **Luis Carlos:** si, note ciertas similitudes al momento de comparar la historia de Lexus y Estella; pero es que no todas las historias pueden terminar con un final feliz, así es la vida y si no sabes aprovechar lo que tienes te lo arrebatara para que lo aprecies, aunque pienso que fue mas triste en el caso de Estella, ella no volverá a verlo nunca mas, y hoy le toca a Heidi, me encanta esa chica :D

 **SegenRott:** bueno, es que el yaoi llama mas la atención donde quiera que este, incluso yo escribo Creek XD pero me quise dar a la tarea de hacer algo distinto y este es el resultado, en cuanto a Estella es raro el fic donde la mencionan, por eso no es raro que nunca la hayas escuchado antes, y si, yo también pienso que el capitulo anterior fue el mas triste de todos los de aquí, pero este capitulo es mas dulce, disfrútalo ;)

 **Disclaimer:** como siempre, South Park no me pertenece es obra de Stone y Parker

* * *

 **Los recuerdos de Heidi**

Hoy cuando llegue a la universidad me encontré una noticia que me sorprendió enormemente, al parecer Wendy y Stan había vuelto a pelear -y según Red- esta vez posiblemente vayan a terminar en serio, obviamente me sentí mal por Wendy porque la conozco desde la infancia y ha sido mi amiga desde la adolescencia, yo no quiero que termine su relación con Stan

 _cuando era niña estuve a punto de reprobar ciencias y pasar mi verano en un aburrido curso, mi última salvación era un proyecto que incluía cuidar un huevo en compañía de otra persona -al azar- necesita urgentemente puntos extras y tome el proyecto, para mí "mala suerte" me toco hacer equipo con el niño más molesto, egoísta, y grosero de la escuela, Eric Cartman, en ese momento creí que estaba perdida pero para mi sorpresa Eric no era como realmente pensaba, durante el proyecto me demostró que no era un mal chico, incluso lo vi como alguien solitario y poco comprendido, pero tierno de alguna forma_ _ **-una tarde me invito a beber el té con sus muñecos de felpa y comimos los ricos postres de su mamá-**_ _no sabía porque actuaba como un bastardo con todos, pero el en realidad no era así; incluso cuando accidentalmente rompí nuestro huevo él le dijo a Garrison que había sido su culpa y que yo merecía una "A", gracias a eso no fui al curso de verano; pero ya no volví a convivir con Eric después , nunca le pude agradecer lo que hizo por mí, y jamás olvide esa parte de su personalidad que le oculta a todo el mundo_

Wendy no quiso hablar a fondo de la que había pasado con Stan, pero según Bebe, Stan se puso celoso del nuevo estudiante de intercambio, Gregory, el cual ha pasado mucho tiempo con Wendy, Red dijo que lo mejor que podían hacer era separarse, ya que parecía que su relación no tenía ningún significado, a pesar de que no lo demostré sentí un ligero pánico en mi interior

 _Patty Nelson era el nombre de la novia más conocida de Eric_ _ **-antes de mudarse a Alabama-**_ _era una chica agradable e inteligente; sus rasgos más notorios eran su obscuro y lacio cabello que caía por sus hombros enmarcando sus ojos grandes y negros...cuando la vi por primera vez no pude evitar compararla con Wendy, se parecían mucho aunque Cartman lo negara; Patty solo aclaro mi teoría de que Cartman estaba enamorado de Wendy y que al no poder tenerla, buscaría lo más similar a ella, me sentí algo triste por él; yo también estaba sintiendo lo que era estar enamorada y no tener esperanza_

Hundí la papa frita entre el puré y me la lleve a la boca con desgano, no me gustaba comer sola pero ninguna de mis amigas quiso acompañarme a Denni's, mientras consumía mi comida pensaba en que si Wendy y Stan terminaban definitivamente, Eric por fin tendría la oportunidad que siempre había querido; me sentía algo triste al respecto, pero quería pensar que estaba bien, Wendy era una buena chica; era inteligente y bonita

-¿Heidi?-

Mis ojos dejaron de enfocarse en las papas para encontrarse con la figura robusta de Cartman, me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía una bandeja con varias hamburguesas

-Hola Cartman -le dije tratando de sonreír

-es lamentable que una chica este comiendo aquí sola ¿puedo sentarme?-

Asentí dejándolo sentar frente a mí, no había olvidado esa forma suya de hablar; te hace dudar si te está ofendiendo o halagando

-¿y que haces aquí sola?-

-mis amigas no quisieron acompañarme, al parecer soy la única que quiere almorzar o que no está haciendo dieta... ¿y tus amigos?-

-el judío está tratando de ligarse a la mojigata de Rebecca Costwolds, Kenny debe estar con su puta y Stan chilla como una perra porque Testabitch lo va a dejar-

-¿es oficial?-

-es lo más probable, creo que debieron haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo-

 _Cuando tenía quince años solía ayudar a la bibliotecaria de la escuela, me gustaba estar allí porque era un lugar tranquilo para poder leer; fue en ese tiempo cuando me hice amiga de Wendy, siempre habíamos estado en las mismas escuelas pero nunca en el mismo salón -al igual que Eric, Stan, Kenny y Kyle- simpatizamos al momento y hablábamos a menudo; una tarde mientras acomodaba los libros en sus lugares más ocultos de la biblioteca vi una escena impactante para mi_

 _Wendy se estaba besando con Eric_

 _Me fui de allí sin hacer ruido para que no notaran mi presencia, me sentí realmente perturbada, pensaba que Wendy amaba a Stan y que no soportaba a Cartman -sus disputas eran algo común- pero después de lo que acababa de ver ya nada era igual, me quede en silencio y no dije nada al respecto porque consideraba a Wendy mi amiga, aun así un molesto sentimiento **-que yo no podía comprender-** me embargaba el pecho; lo entendí algún tiempo después... _

_Estaba enamorada de Eric Cartman_

-¿te pasa algo?-

-no...Es solo que me sorprende que me hayas hablado, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que cruzamos palabras; que pensé que me habías olvidado-

-cierto...desde aquel proyecto, cuando teníamos diez años-

-nunca pude agradecerte-

-¿agradecerme?-

-sí, le dijiste a Garrison que tú habías roto el huevo y que yo merecía una "A"; gracias a eso no fui a ese aburrido curso de verano-

-no tienes nada que agradecer, sabía que era importante para ti; además si alguien merecía esa "A" esa eras tú-

Y allí estaba de nuevo esa faceta amable que el casi nunca mostraba, mi corazón latió rápidamente al oírlo decir esas palabras; por un momento quise creer que solo era así conmigo, pero el rostro de Wendy salió entre mis pensamientos, tenía que aclarar mis dudas de una vez por todas

-¿te gusta Wendy?- pregunte con la voz bajita pero aun así pudo escucharme

-¿Testaburger?... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-hace algunos años...los vi besándose en la biblioteca- tal vez no me gustaría escuchar la respuesta, pero tenía que confirmar mis sospechas

Se quedó observándome en silencio mientras yo sentía mi cara roja por la vergüenza, creo que fui demasiado impulsiva al decirle uno de mis secretos, pero ya no tenía caso seguir guardándolo, él le dio un sorbo a su soda y se dispuso a hablar

-eso paso hace mucho, tuvimos una especie de _tensión extraña_ entre nosotros y nos besamos un par de veces, pero nunca fue nada serio; si, ella me gustaba...pero yo sabía que no dejaría al hippie de Marsh-

-dicen que es probable que ahora si terminen -dude un poco y pregunte lo que quería saber- ¿irías tras ella?-

-no-

Su respuesta fue tan rápida que me sorprendió, pensé que al menos lo dudaría un poco; al parecer mi cara de sorpresa fue tanta que él tuvo la necesidad de explicarse mejor

-no voy a negar que por mucho tiempo quise que ella fuera mía, pero en algún momento me canse de esperarla; entonces conocí a Patty, al principio me fije en ella porque me recordaba un poco a Wendy, pero cuando la conocí a fondo note que no eran para nada iguales; gracias a Patty me di cuenta que Wendy no era la única chica en el mundo-

-eso fue muy profundo-

-fue muy marica, no le digas a nadie que lo dije-

-demasiado tarde...lo publicare en Twiter ahora mismo- ambos reímos como no lo habíamos hecho desde hace mucho, evocando recuerdos felices como cuando éramos niños y me presento a sus amigos de felpa

-sigues siendo como te recuerdo-

-¿cómo me recuerdas?-

-tan inteligente como divertida-

Me sentí sumamente feliz al escuchar esas palabras, continuamos sentados en esa mesa por bastante tiempo, recordando aquel proyecto que nos unió por primera vez, los postres de la señora Cartman, las mariconeras del maestro Garrison, la graduación de la primaria, y muchas anécdotas que no se habían borrado de nuestras memorias, solo estaban ocultas a la espera de volver a mencionarse, haciéndonos sonreír, encontrando nuestras miradas y conectando nuestros sentimientos

" _me pregunto ¿cuantos recuerdos haremos juntos para el futuro?"._

* * *

me dio ternura hacer este capitulo, pero es que no pensé en nada mas cuando volví a ver los actuales capítulos y vi lo tierno que es Cartman con Heidi, no se cuanto dure esa relación, pero de verdad me encanta la parejita, nos leemos luego...

Sayonara!


	10. La melancolía de Shelly

Hola de nuevo gente del mundo, les doy la bienvenida al penúltimo capitulo de esta historia; agradeciendo especialmente a los que dejan Reviews, los cuales contestare ahora mismo

 **Valenfujoshi:** el Heiman es una shipp muy tierna, me gusta porque confirma mi teoría de que Cartman como novio puede llegar a ser muy cursi al punto de dar diabetes, ojala te llegue una idea para un one shot y lo escribas, seria lindo leer mas de esta pareja; en cuanto al capitulo de Estella creo que logre mi cometido de hacerlo triste, y Wendy será quien cierre este fic; para el siguiente capitulo ;)

 **Luis Carlos:** supongo que esta temporada 20 una de las grandes sorpresas que nos trajo fue ver a Cartman con una novia y en su faceta mas pasiva, el Heiman desplazo fácilmente al Candy (que también me gusta) y al Catty , simplemente porque el cariño es mutuo; ha compartido con ella mas que con otra, y con respecto a tu ultima pregunta...mmm tal vez este capitulo te aclare un poco esa duda

Este capitulo es especial, principalmente porque no pensaba hacer una historia de Shelly, pero vi que había quienes querían leer algo de ella y por eso lo hice; espero lo disfruten

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de sus respectivos autores

* * *

 **La melancolía de Shelly**

No he dormido bien desde hace varios días por el estrés que me provoca terminar la tesis de la universidad, pasó el día entero entre libros, ensayos, correcciones y demás mierda, lo justo sería que pudiera descansar al menos esta noche...

Pero eso parece imposible gracias al mojón idiota que tengo por hermano, son casi las dos de las mañana y no me deja dormir porque hasta acá suena su depresiva música emo, además lo he escuchado gimotear como una perra desde hace casi quince minutos, quiero golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente para que me deje descansar en paz, y no pienso quedarme con las ganas, me levanto furiosa de mi cama _-poniéndome la pantuflas en el proceso-_ y voy a la habitación de al lado abriéndola rápidamente de una patada y encontrándome al pendejo de Stan recostado en su cama mientras miraba fotos en su Ipad con la mirada vidriosa

-¿me podrías dejar dormir en paz, pendejo?- le suelto completamente irritada

-estoy en mi habitación- dice limpiándose las lagrimillas de los ojos

-pero tu música emo se escucha hasta mi cuarto, ¿porque mierdas no usas audífonos?-

-me los rompiste el otro día, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-demonios-

Me acerco hasta él y le arrebato el Ipad para dejar de reproducir la música, al hacerlo me di cuenta de que estaba viendo fotos de su noviecita, lo que me llevaba a pensar en una sola respuesta

 _"habían peleado otra vez"_

Han sido incontables las veces que esto ha pasado, me pregunto ¿cómo es que este idiota no se ha vuelto inmune ya? o al menos debería darse cuenta que hasta el abuelo Marvin está más vivo que su _-eterna-_ relación

-si vas a llorar por algo, que sea en serio mojón- apago el Ipad y lo lanzo a la cama

-esto es serio - me responde limpiándose los mocos como un niño de cinco años- pero no perderé mí tiempo explicándote, no lo entenderías-

-ja, ¿entender qué? sin necesidad de que me digas nada puedo saber lo que paso-

 _"hasta Sparky puede"_

-no lo sabes...-

-te volviste a poner celoso de un tipo "X", armaste un escena de celos, ella se enojó, no te contesta las llamadas, tú te encierras y lloras como marica mientras escuchas música emo, de apuesto que mañana vas y le ruegas que vuelva contigo, ella por alguna extraña razón acepta y todo vuelve a ser como antes...claro, hasta que aparezca otro tipo de quien te pongas celoso- con los brazos cruzados le cuento la escena que he estado viendo desde hace doce años

-me haces sonar como un pendejo celoso-

-lo eres, y ella también...apuesto a que estás pensando como rogarle, ¿le cantaras otra vez bajo su ventana?-

-...-

-eres un estúpido-

-tu no lo entiendes...nunca lo harás porque no sabes nada del amor-

El muy pendejo pone la cara más seria que puede y me mira directo a los ojos, como retándome con la mirada; al parecer esto se está poniendo interesante

-eres tú el que no sabe nada de amor-le contesto

-si lo sé, Wendy es la mujer de mi vida; nacimos siendo el uno para el otro-

No puedo evitar reírme escandalosamente por lo que el mojón acababa de decir, de verdad, agradezco ya no tener que usar esos malditos aparatos de ortodoncia para poder reírme como lo estoy haciendo ahora, el idiota me mira con furia en los ojos

-¡no te burles!-

-¡acabas de decir algo muy estúpido!- termine de reírme y me puse seria- nadie nace para nadie mojón, en la vida de cualquier persona lo normal es tener más de una pareja, equivocarse, seguir adelante y encontrar a alguien especial-

-no tengo porque buscar a nadie más, tuve la suerte de encontrar a Wendy sin andar con nadie antes-

-¿suerte? ¿De qué suerte hablas? ¡por dios! se conocen desde los ocho años; han estado jugando a ser novios desde entonces-

-no jugamos-

-claro que sí, no dudo que se gustaron desde que se vieron; pero su relación no es más que una ilusión...han estado juntos solo porque están acostumbrados el uno al otro, están en una zona de confort que ninguno de los dos quiere dejar por miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad, ¡Wendy lo sabe! por eso rompió contigo a los dieciséis años y salió con ese amigo afroamericano tuyo-

-lo de Token no fue nada serio, ella regreso conmigo-

-¡porque así es su relación! es una maldita dependencia mutua-

-¿de verdad me estás hablando de amor? ¿Tu? la persona más fracasos amorosos-

-sí, yo y no me siento mal de todos esos "fracasos", al menos de ellos pude obtener experiencia-

-claaaro- me responde con cierto tono de ironía

-cuando tenía doce años empecé a salir con chicos mayores, pero me di cuenta de que no necesitaba amor; solo quería que me prestaran atención, a los quince años tuve varias ciber relaciones; tú mismo conociste a uno de ellos, Amir, aunque solo era algo virtual que nunca funciono en la realidad, a pesar de mis tropiezos con ellos, nunca me arrepentí de equivocarme, porque gracias a ellos pude reconocer a buen chico cuando lo tuve en frente...-

 _"Larry Feegan"_

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin mencionar su nombre, no hacía falta

-Shelly...-

-no digas mas mojón, solo duérmete y déjame descansar también- me retiro hasta la puerta pero antes de cerrar le dedico unas últimas palabras- piensa en lo que te dije,Stanley-

Después de eso me voy a mi habitación y enciendo la luz mientras me siento en la silla frente a mi tocador, la imagen que el espejo me devuelve es la de una mujer atractiva en la flor de su juventud, sin frenillos, acné o el cabello hecho un lio

 _ **"te ves hermosa"**_

 _ **"no es cierto, los frenos me hacen ver horrorosa"**_

 _ **"yo creo que te dan un toque especial"**_

 _ **"estas de broma, Feegan?"**_

 _ **"no...De verdad creo que te ves bien"**_

Solo Larry Feegan era lo suficientemente tonto y cursi para decir eso _-sin estar mintiendo-,_ todavía me pregunto como un chico tan frágil fue tan valiente para acercarse a mi sin temerme, tal vez él nunca fue tan frágil y yo nunca fui tan dura como pensaba, aquella flor blanca, esa improvisada serenata, las tardes de videojuegos fueron suficientes para mí, abro el primer cajón de mi tocador y saco la última foto que nos tomamos juntos, donde estamos sonriendo felices en el parque, días antes del ataque de asma que se llevaría su vida

 _"gracias Larry, ahora sé que lo que quiero en la vida es volver a encontrar a alguien tan bueno como tú"_

Abrazo la fotografía contra mi pecho y unas traicioneras lágrimas me escurren por las mejillas, no importa que hayan pasado ya dos años, el dolor siempre será el mismo; pero no pienso detenerme, voy a seguir adelante como te lo prometí

 _"Al parecer esta noche tampoco voy a poder descansar en paz"._

* * *

y eso es todo por hoy, el siguiente capitulo es el final de esta historia y creo que ya saben quien sigue; nos leemos luego

Sayonara!


	11. La vida de Wendy

Hola de nuevo a aquellos que siguieron esta historia capitulo por capitulo, nos encontramos ya en la ultima parte y no me queda mas que agradecerles cada Lectura, comentario, follow y favorite que le dieron a este fanfic sin mas que decir los dejo con la clásica advertencia y con el capitulo final

 **Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es obra de Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

 **La vida de Wendy**

Apenas entre a Tweak Bross y la lluvia se soltó torrencialmente, al parecer sería un día gris y lluvioso _-vaya coincidencia-_ revise mi reloj y me di cuenta de que había llegado mas temprano de la hora que le di a Stan, deje mi paraguas en la entrada y me dispuse a buscar un asiento vacío para esperarlo, no es que hubiera muchas personas de todas formas; en la última mesa se encontraban ese grupito de chicos góticos que nunca se separan _-sumergidos en su mundo, sin hacerle caso a nadie más-_ unas mesas más alejados de ellos se encontraba la chica más presumida y narcisista de la universidad, Estella Havisham _-la cual ha estado extraña desde hace un tiempo, no pude evitar notar que aun viste de negro y sus manos están vendadas, al parecer se lastimo_ \- en la barra se encuentra Craig Tucker murmurándose cosas con Tweek Tweak y mirándose como si quisieran besarse...nada nuevo

-bienvenida a Tweak Bross _"mi lady" ¿_ en qué le puedo ayudar?- una voz conocida me saca de mis pensamientos

-¿Kenny?-

-hola Wen- me saluda con esa simpatía que le caracteriza

-hola Kenny, ¿ahora trabajas en Tweak Bross?-

-es mi nuevo empleo de medio tiempo, ya sabes; buenas propinas, cercano a la universidad y la escuela de Karen, es perfecto-

-bien por ti- le sonrió

-pero no te quedes allí parada, ven tengo una mesa especial para ti-

Después de que me lleva a una mesa apartada y toma mi pedido me deja un momento a solas, veo como las gotas de la lluvia golpetean el cristal de la ventana y me quedo hipnotizada por la escena, cualquier cosa para evitar pensar

-aquí está tu cappuccino, Wendy- me dice Kenny poniendo la taza frente a mi

-gracias Kenny-

-¿y?-

-¿y?-le contesto alzando una ceja

-¿qué hace una chica bonita y sola en una cafetería en fin de semana?-

-bueno...estoy esperando a Stan-confieso dando un sorbo a la bebida y bajando la vista

-Wendy, Stanley es mi amigo...y sé que te quiere como a nadie en el mundo, sea lo que tengas que decirle toma en cuenta también sus sentimientos- me dice con una voz seria que no parece propia de el- tú también eres mi amiga y te aprecio, así que suerte y ojala no te equivoques-

Se retira de mi lado y va hacia la barra donde una mesera le recibe con un rápido beso en los labios - _debe de ser Tammy, su actual novia-_ las palabras de Kenny calan hondo dentro de mi ser, y aunque no lo parezca también me están destruyendo por dentro, tratando de ignorar lo reciente saco mi teléfono y me pongo a revisar Facebook para distraerme mientras Stan llega

 _ **Bebe Stevens**_ estuvo en _**TacoBell**_ con _**Clyde Donovan**_

34 likes

5 comentarios

 _ **Clyde Donovan:**_ tengo a la mejor novia del mundo! (ella pago los tacos)

 _ **Bebe Stevens:**_ y yo tengo al mejor novio del mundo

 _ **Craig Tucker:**_ ¿estas poniendo en engorda a Donovan, Bebe?

 _ **Clyde Donovan:**_ no estoy gordo, Fucker

 _ **Bebe Stevens:**_ solo está lleno de amor

Sonrió al leer la conversación, Bebe y Clyde parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, bajo un poco más para ver las siguientes publicaciones

 _ **Kyle Broflovski**_ está en una relación complicada con _**Rebecca Costwolds**_

Vaya, al parecer por fin logro hacer que Rebecca saliera con él, aunque no entiendo lo de _"relación complicada",_ Rebecca me parece una chica muy seria e inteligente (igual que Kyle) no me imagino que tipo de complicaciones puedan tener

 _ **Nicole Daniels**_ y _**Token Black**_ cumplen hoy un año de relación

78 likes

9 comentarios

 _ **Clyde Donovan:**_ awww ternuritas

 _ **Eric Cartman:**_ ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, se pertenecen

 _ **Kyle Broflovski:**_ felicidades a ambos

 _ **Kenny Mccormick:**_ que sexy aniversario

 _ **Heidi Turner:**_ felicidades :D

 _ **Token Black:**_ gracias a todos por sus comentarios, Nicole y yo estamos muy felices

 _ **Nicole Daniels:**_ te amo Token

 _ **Token Black:**_ y yo a ti

 _ **Eric Cartman:**_ awwww

Me da gusto por ambos, Token es un chico increíble y se merece una novia como Nicole

 _ **Kevin Stoley**_ ha etiquetado a _**Red Tucker**_ en el álbum _**Convención de Comics**_

198 likes

10 comentarios

 _ **Red Tucker:**_ te dije que no subieras esas fotos!

 _ **Kevin Stoley:**_ pero te ves muy bien en cosplay de princesa Leia

 _ **Red Tucker:**_ ...

 _ **Bebe Stevens:**_ jajaja princesa Red-Leia

 _ **Craig Tucker:**_ te acabo de perder todo el respeto que te tenía

 _ **Red Tucker:**_ ve a besarte con Tweak, Craig

 _ **Craig tucker:**_ .l.

 _ **Ruby Tucker:**_ jajaja y decías que no eras friki

 _ **Red Tucker:**_ KEVIN!

 _ **Kevin Stoley:**_ te amo princesa

Entiendo a Craig, si es muy extraño ver a Red usando cosplay en una convención; pero supongo que por el amor que le tiene a Kevin acepta hacer todo eso

 _ **Charlotte Snow**_ acaba de actualizar su estado _**esta impactada**_

Me acabo de enterar de que una ex novia de Butters es súper modelo! wow

45 likes

7 comentarios

 _ **Butters Stotch:**_ eso fue hace bastante tiempo, cuando la conocí no era modelo

 _ **Charlotte Snow:**_ ella se lo pierde

 _ **Kenny Mccormick:**_ necesito fotos de la chica...para comprobar si merece ser modelo

 _ **Eric Cartman:**_ quien diria que el marica de Butters tiene suerte con chicas bonitas

 _ **Kyle Broflovski:**_ gordo envidioso

 _ **Eric Cartman:**_ judío asqueroso

 _ **Charlotte Snow:**_ :D los americanos son muy raros

Creo que recuerdo a la ex novia de Butters, una pelirroja que se veía muy presumida; sinceramente prefiero su relación con Charlotte, hacen una pareja adorable; continuo viendo las notificaciones y me encuentro con una noticia impactante

 _ **Heidi Turner**_ y _**Eric Cartman**_ estan en una relacion

70 likes

13 cometarios

 _ **Bebe Stevens:**_ ¿es enserio Heidi? o te tiene amenazada

 _ **Red Tucker:**_ la bella y la bestia

 _ **Nicole Daniels:**_ felicidades...supongo

 _ **Clyde Donovan:**_ khe?

 _ **Kyle Broflovski:**_ ¿es enserio?

 _ **Stan Marsh:**_ no lo puedo creer

 _ **Kevin Stoley:**_ ¿qué clase de dimensión alterna es esta?

 _ **Eric Cartman:**_ jodanse todos!

 _ **Heidi Turner:**_ no les hagas caso bebe, sabes que te quiero

 _ **Eric Cartman:**_ y yo a ti cariño

 _ **Annie Faulk:**_ me desmayo

 _ **Craig Tucker:**_ ...

 _ **Tweek Tweak:**_ GHA!

Entiendo a la mayoría de nuestros amigos, es sorprende que una chica tan dulce como Heidi este con alguien como Eric Cartman; sobre todo por el carácter "difícil" de él, pero no la culpo del todo, en algún tiempo yo también sentí atracción por el...

Escucho la campanilla de la puerta y al girar noto que Stan ha llegado, nuestras miradas chocan por un instante y camina hacia acá para después sentarse frente a mí

-lo siento, llegue un poco tarde-

-no, yo llegue antes-

Después de que ordena un café caliente ambos nos quedamos en silencio, observando como la lluvia caer y sin saber bien que decir

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que terminamos?- me pregunta sin dejar de ver la lluvia- estaba muy deprimido y llovía de la misma forma que ahora, me sentía tan mal que incluso empecé a juntarme con los góticos-

-a mi también me dolió, aunque no lo creas; empecé a salir con Token solo para calmar ese dolor-

-y el ciclo se está repitiendo-

-ya no quiero que esto siga así Stan, solo nos estamos haciendo daño-

-¿por quien es ahora? ¿Es por Gregory?-

-no, hay nadie de por medio; es por mí...y por ti-

-¿en que forma crees que esto es por mí? me estas rompiendo el corazón de nuevo-

-Stan, seamos realistas...esto no funciona-

-pero yo te amo-

-no, tú crees que me amas; pero no es más que una ilusión-

-¿cómo podrías saberlo tú?-

-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? teníamos ocho años y te ponías tan nervioso al estar junto a mí que no podías evitar vomitar-

-lo recuerdo-

-¿y ahora? ¿Sientes esos mismos nervios al estar conmigo?-

-...-

-fuiste mi príncipe azul, mi primera ilusión, mi primer beso, mi primer todo; yo también llegue a creer que el final de nuestra historia podría ser _"y vivieron felices para siempre"-_

-¿y qué cambio?-

-crecimos...y no quisimos aceptar que nuestra ilusión se acabó, seguimos juntos a pesar de que nuestra llama se estaba extinguiendo y alimentamos una relación hueca-

-Wendy...si lo que quieres es que nos demos un tiempo podemos hacerlo-

-no solo un tiempo Stan, debemos terminar con todo esto de una vez; es lo mejor para ambos-

-¿lo mejor?-

-sí, y no quiero que te deprimas o te pongas a escuchar música emo; sal y conoce más chicas, date cuenta de que el mundo está lleno de personas maravillosas que pueden darte más que una ilusión-

-¿es lo que tu harás?- me pregunta con cierto reproche en la voz

-no...no ahora, yo necesito tiempo para estar sola-

Puedo notar la incertidumbre sobre sus ojos, pero es cierto, yo necesito tiempo a solas; ya no quiero caer en el mismo patrón de los últimos años, no he estado sola desde los ocho años; y tal vez eso es lo que me hace falta para conocerme a mí misma y saber qué es lo que quiero para mi futuro

-solo... ¿solo estuvimos jugando a ser novios?- parece más una pregunta para el mismo que para mi

-¿jugando?-pregunte

-tuve una charla con Shelly...me dijo que solo jugábamos a ser novios y nos aferrábamos a una relación inexistente; no pude dormir después de escuchar eso ¿es cierto?-

-es una mujer inteligente-

-Butters me dijo una vez que sentirse triste no era tan malo, que era la forma de saber que en algún momento fui feliz, y justo ahora siento como me derrumbo-

-yo también, tuvimos muy buenos tiempos Stan; pero debemos dejarlos ir para seguir avanzando-

-tú también eres una mujer inteligente Wendy -me sonríe de forma triste- aquel que se quede contigo será un hombre afortunado-

Me levanto de mi asiento y sonrió de forma melancólica, acercándome hasta Stan y dándole un beso en la frente _-mi forma de desearle suerte-_ sé que superara esto, después de eso me dirijo a la salida -tomando mi paraguas en el proceso- y salgo de la cafetería; empiezo a caminar sin rumbo, solo para despejar mi mente; es lo único que necesito ahora, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas

-la mujer que logre tenerte también será afortunada, Stanley...-

Dirijo mi mirada al cielo y los pequeñas gotas mojan mi rostro, disimulando mis lágrimas sin embargo pude notar algo curioso; un arcoíris estaba apareciendo entre las nubes grises, y sorpresivamente empecé a sonreír, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero sonriendo

Adelante, siempre para adelante.

* * *

y eso es todo, este fanfic esta oficialmente terminado; y como siempre digo...

Sayonara!


End file.
